Deserted
by lilygeorgia
Summary: set 6 months after wilderness. still as much happening as last story XD....!language! OMG so bad at summaries
1. Normal

**Told yer there was gunna be an epilouge and here it is enjoyyys =D**

* * *

Six months had gone quickly for everyone in the ARC team. Six months since anyone had seen Helen. Abby's ankle had healed and everyone had been getting on normally. The anomaly's had been sparse and everyone was happy. Even so they were surprised when the anomaly detector went off.

"Where is it, Con?" Abby asked after jumping when the alarms had gone off.

"Erm…" Connor whispered, trying to figure it out "A field, its in a pretty deserted area too." He noticed Jenny crack a smile. She knew it would be easier to cover up if there weren't many people around. They got the co-ordinates and set off.

************

Abby was looking out of the window at the deserted surroundings. She knew what Connor was on about now. It was making her tired, looking at nothing. It was just fields and fields of nothing and a few trees dotted about in random places.

She looked over at Connor, who was furiously tapping at the handheld. She had no idea what on earth he was doing. Cutter was driving. There was two cars in total, Jenny and Becker were behind them.

Abby looked out of the front of the car when something caught her eye. It was small but rather fierce looking.

"Look out!" Abby cried, but it was a second too late.

************

Jenny and Becker, meanwhile, were looking on in horror. They saw the SUV in front try to swerve out of the way of something. Becker quickly broke and watched on as the silver car crashed into a tree, landing on its side. They ran over, scared to what might have happened…

* * *

**OoOo im so evil =D review and next part may be up today im not suree... hope you enjoyed =D**


	2. Trapped

**=D next part and btw todays primeval was very good, what is wid the giant walking mushroomness?? lol weirddd**

* * *

Connor groaned, thinking _am I dead_ over and over. He forced his eyes open to see Cutter standing, getting helped out of the crushed car by Becker. He tried to look over at Abby, but he couldn't move. His seatbelt had him stuck where he was. He fumbled around with it, trying to get it to unlock.

The door creaked above him, and he saw Jenny's face appear. She looked pale, probably from shock. Connor heard a click and a pang of relief shot through him. He clambered out of the vehicle. He blinked hard and gulped, turning slowly to look back at Abby, who was still trapped. Her eyelids were flickering as she stirred, glass cracking under her. She had a gash down her arm, a shard of glass next to her, half covered in blood.

"Abby?"

"Mmm" she groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She hurt all over and couldn't be bothered to move. The lights in her head were spinning. Connor jumped down and helped Abby up. She felt nauseous and very dizzy. Connor helped her up carefully out of the crushed car. The world was still spinning around Abby as she sat down against the car. Jenny came over to her with a bandage in her hand. Abby smiled, sticking her arm out.

****************

Cutter was still getting over the shock of the crash. He was surprised when the ground started to rumble beneath him. It started to get heavier and heavier.

"Can anyone feel that?" Abby asked, confused. She didn't know if it was her mind playing up again, or if everything was really shaking. Connor looked up at Abby and made a face of complete understanding to her.

The thumping suddenly stopped, and Becker ran to get as many guns as he could find from the undamaged SUV. He managed to find three, so kept one and threw the others to Cutter and Abby. Her vision was still a bit funny, but nothing was spinning any more. The ground slightly trembled again.

"Earthquakes?" Connor sighed hopefully, knowing that it wouldn't be. This one was going to be big.

Cutter felt a warm breeze on his neck and everyone looked behind him, wide eyed. He looked around to see an enormous, slightly beige coloured T-Rex grunting on him.

* * *

**hehe trex o yeaa...and OhMiGawshhh abby n connor dance next episode cute... =D r&r dudesss =D**


	3. Wow

**Yay next part =3 ooo doesnt the next episode look great =D=D**

* * *

Cutters mouth dropped open as he saw the T-Rexs head dipping down to his level. It looked at him with beady, bright yellow eyes. It swung its nose at Cutter, causing his gun to go flying out of his hands and into Becker, who dropped his too.

Abby quickly loaded hers with as much tranquilizer as she could, oping it would be enough to bring it down. Se knew her arm would make her aim slightly off, so turned slightly to the left of it. Becker looked over at her, slightly confused. He thought she would miss completely. So when it got embedded into the T-Rexs back, he was surprised.

Unfortunately, the T-Rex shook and the dart came out and fell to the floor with a clank. Tranquilizer was still trickling out of it. The T-Rex stumbled, but didn't look like it was going to fall anytime soon. Luckily for them it ran off again. Abbys heart was thumping and she started to feel slightly light-headed. All of them were fearing for their lives then.

"Erm…wow" Cutter managed to stutter out.

"I always knew we would get a T-Rex" Connor said, a wide grin stretching over his face. The others couldn't help smiling too. They knew it was his dream. In a strange, slightly dorky way, that Abby liked about him.

That was when the ground started to thump again, making Abbys head do the same thing. She had an idea, though.

"When it gets here, we run towards the anomaly. It would go through easier" Abby said through the rumbling.

"I think that could work" Cutter added to the end. "so when it gets here, we run for it.

" The anomaly's that way" Connor said, pointing through the road to a field.

"Wait, maybe we should go in the car…" Jenny said, knowing she couldn't run in heels. Becker agreed quickly and went to the car, the others following suit. They started the car, Becker in the driving seat. They were all silent as they soon heard the thudding of the T-Rex. Abby was staring out of the back when she saw a snout pushing through the trees.

"Oh, god" she whispered, adrenaline pumping through her. "Drive!" she shouted hurriedly, as all of the T-Rexs head was now looming over the road "Now!"

* * *

**Next part hopefully up today *fingers crossed* depends on how fast i want to type lol R&R peoples =D**


	4. Run

**Yup i have nothing better to do so here it is.... the chelsea game is really boring me lol**

* * *

Becker stomped his foot down on the accelerator, the car roaring to life. Their plan was working. The T-Rex was following them. It wasn't losing them, or making up any ground either. Abby let out a sigh of relief when she saw the glittering anomaly ahead of them. That was when the car started to splutter and started to stop.

"Shit" Becker cursed "Everyone get out. Quickly!" The five of them quickly clambered out clumsily, to frightened to take in what they were doing, just run. Before they knew it they had split into two groups. Abby and Cutter in one, Connor, Jenny and Becker in the other.

The large dinosaur looked at either group, and deciding that two was better than three, went after Cutter and Abby.

"Run" Cutter said, pulling Abby, nearly yanking her arm off. Her head still hurt, and was troubling her. "It's a large creature. If we keep turning it could get confused" Cutter yelled to Abby, even though she wasn't more than a few feet away from him. His words rung in her head as they turned sharply into more barren field.

*****************

Connor was worried. He had lost sight of the pair, he could only see the T-Rex. He looked over at the anomaly, which was still glimmering away. He knew he always wished for the day a T-Rex came through. Now he couldn't wait for it to end. He didn't want to think that they were gone. He felt someone come near him, but he was still as still as a statue, looking out at nothing.

"They'll be ok Connor. They're smart" Jenny whispered to him. She was scared too, but didn't want to show it now, in front of Connor. He was scared enough. So much had happened in three quarters of a hour and no one was going to forget it anytime soon. The picture of Abbys lifeless body etched into Connors brain, skid marks and crushed car parts in Jennys and Beckers.

"How are we going to get them back here?" Connor mumbled "The anomaly could close at any minute"

"Hopefully they will figure that out too" Jenny wished, biting her lip.

That was when they heard a scream. Abby.

* * *

**next part up asap cuz i no you hate it when i end like this =D im so meann ¬_¬ hehe R&R**


	5. Daze

**Im not gunna leave you waiting, here yer go =D**

* * *

Abby felt rather dazed. She remembered seeing the T-Rexs rough looking tail swerving around, knocking her off her feet with a rather strong force. She felt someone shaking her.

"Abby? Abby?" Cutter had grabbed her shoulders and was trying to get some sort of answer from her dazed state.

"Huh…what…" Abby said, blinking hard. She shook her head and they both got up, starting to run again. The T-Rex had started to also run after them again, after being slightly off because of Abbys ear piercing shriek. They turned a sharp corner and then were sprinting towards the anomaly.

*********

"Connor, I'm sure they're fine!" Jenny shouted to him. Their worry was turning into a full on yelling match.

"How do you know that!" Connor screamed back, shaking. He knew what it was like to loose people. "That scream was definitely not an 'I'm ok' scream. We need to find them!"

"Uhh, Connor…" Becker butt in.

"No, we need to go!"

"Connor!" Becker spun Connor to look over at the field. He saw the T-Rex first, but then saw two blurred shapes sprinting in front of it.

"Yes" Connor whispered. "Sorry, Jenny" Jenny just smiled back, fully accepting his apology. It was partially her fault too. She didn't know what she would do if she had actually lost them this time.

She looked back over to see them inching closer and closer to the anomaly and Abby was glad about this. She felt like she was going to collapse. Cutter too. When the anomaly came into sight, she let out a deep breath.

They looked like they were about to run into it, but quickly darted to either side. Cutter turned, and to his relief, the marvellous creature ran straight through the glittering anomaly, which was expanding and contracting until it finally disappeared. He looked at Abby, who had slumped to the ground, and then his legs buckled too. They sat there regaining their breath, grinning at each other. The others came rushing towards them.

"Abby!" Connor cried, squeezing her.

"Connor…cant…breathe…" Abby gasped as Connor let going, going slightly red, making Abby giggle. Jenny had gone over to Nick too, giving him a quick hug.

"I want to go home" Abby whispered in Connors ear, as she had quickly migrated back into his arms.

"Guys…" Connor said.

"Mmm" Cutter mumbled.

"How are we going to get home?"

"Yep. Yep. As soon as possible" Jenny ended, hanging up, waving her phone to everyone.

"Ohh…" Connor grinned.

* * *

**Yayyyy =D dont worry not the end yet =D**

**And in the words of Lester 'Keep in touch. You know how i hate it when i dont hear from you' sooooo R&R =D**


	6. Sid and Nancy

**If there are any mistkes its coz i was watchin primeval when i was typin and couldnt stay away =D it was sooooooooooo goood**

* * *

Abby collapsed onto the couch, letting out a sigh. Connor came over, anxiety taking over his face.

"Where are Sid and Nancy?" he asked.

"I dunno. They're normally under my bed"

"I looked, they aint there… look for holes, quickly."

Abby groaned, forcing herself off of the couch, which now seemed like a luxury.

"Did you check they hadn't burrowed under my bed…" Abby heard Connor reminding himself of why he didn't do that in the first place. She heard his footsteps getting quieter and quieter, until his voice made her jump.

"Abby, what's underneath your house?"

"Um…sewers, I think"

"That's where they are" Connor stated.

"What! They could be anywhere by now." Abby cried, biting her lip "We need to find them, who knows what kind of havoc they could cause, and if it leaks to reporters, Jenny will kill us"

Abby picked up her phone to ring Cutter, when it started to buzz in her hand.

"I was just going to call you" Abby spoke.

"_Anomaly down…wait, why?" _

"Erm…doesn't matter at the moment. Anomaly."

"_Oh yeah. Its down the sewers somewhere"_

"Really, good" she whispered.

"_Meet you at the ARC, get here as quick as you can, Abby" _and with that he hung up. Abby stood, grinning.

"Looks like we've got a chance to find them, Con. Anomaly just opened in the sewers. Now hurry your ass up. We have got to get to the ARC as soon as." She said, as she walked to the door, chucking Connor his jacket, which ended up in his face.

***********

Abby and Connor burst through the ARCs doors.

"Sorry, sorry" Connor said, running up beside Cutter, Abby at his other side.

"We think its about here, but the signals messed up" Cutter explained, pointing to the large screen.

"Lets go then" Jenny said with fake joy, not wanting to go anywhere near the… the… she couldn't even say it. She watched the four of them run off and started to trudge after them.

***********

Abby and Connor still had not told anyone about their two tearaways, and were debating on whether to. They thought that if they didn't tell Cutter and he found them in the sewers, Cutter would take them. But if they did tell Cutter , he would probably start moaning at them. And that would go on and on, knowing Cutter. In the end they came to an agreement to keeping it to themselves, for now.

* * *

**Next part soooon maybe tomorro**

**reviews make me happy so i write quicker =D**


	7. Tunnels

After another relatively boring car journey, but not ending in a crash, they were now deep down in sewer tunnels. The girls stuck close together, avoiding anything they could. It was very dark and the only light was a few torch beams, bobbing up and down as they walked. Connor signalled for Abby to drop back for a minute.

"What" she hissed slightly louder than expected.

"Should we tell Cutter yet?" Connor whispered, but not quietly enough.

"Tell me what?" Cutters voice echoed through the tunnels.

"Umm… Abby…" Connor said pushing her forward. She scowled at him before turning.

"Well," she said, before whispering the rest in Cutters ear.

"You what!" Cutter shouted, causing Jenny and Becker to turn around. Cutter then sighed and carried on walking. Abby scowled at Connor a second time, and also carried on walking. Jenny and Becker looked at Connor, confused. All he could do was shrug.

***************

Half an hour later, the team were still wondering around trying to find the anomaly. every time they picked up a signal and followed it, they ended up in another tunnel and the signal would die.

"We're lost aren't we." Jenny sighed. The detector then let out a long, high-pitched squeak, causing Abby to end up with her hands over her ears. She had a headache from the days earlier trip for a while. Everything seemed so loud.

"The anomaly should be just around there" Connor stated,, getting a look from Jenny "Ok…ok I'm pretty sure. We're never going to find out if we don't start moving. Come on, anything could come out of it." Connor ended, changing the subject from his uncertainty.

Cutter signalled for Becker to go ahead, to make sure they wouldn't get a nasty surprise. Make sure nothing came through which was big, had sharp teeth , or could harm anyone in anyway.

He crept around the corner and saw the anomaly sparkling away, showing no signs of closing. Abby shone her torch around the dark place, finding out they weren't in a tunnel any more, they were in a medium sized box shaped room. It wasn't exactly a room, but was better than a tunnel. As her light darted around the room, something was on a beam coming from the ceiling.

"Guys…" She said, heart beating in her throat. She didn't know what they were. They looked like bats, but they weren't. they had giant fangs and what looked like claws under their wings. "What _are_ they?!" she questioned,, gesturing for them to look up. They all turned around to see the bats, flying around above their heads.

"Get down!" Cutter said, crouching down. They all got down to the floor, torches trained onto the ceiling. Bats were going through to another tunnel.

"Where are they going?" Abby whispered.

"Lets find out" Cutter said, getting up slowly and creeping towards where they had gone.

* * *

**Dont need to say how much i loved episode with the birds and how much i love people that R&R anddd cookies for all you fun reviewer people (:**


	8. Freeze

"Oh my God" Jenny and Abby gasped simultaneously. Right in front of them was a whole pack of them. At least 200 of them.

"How are we going to get them all back?" Connor questioned, grimacing at the sight of them. He knew one creature was bad, but 200! Its like you were trying to kill yourself. Becker dropped his torch to start shooting at the future bats, but hearing the clank the bats started hysterically batting around the team, screeching.

"Get out!" Cutter yelled out "C'mon! Get out!" he was sprinting out of the tunnel and back to the anomaly. He vaguely knew there were people running behind him, but not who.

**************

The bats were now circling the only exit to the tunnel. Squealing, clawing.

**************

Cutter was breathing hard, his heart going at 100 miles per hour.

"Is…everyone…ok?" Cutter panted. He spun around to see only three staring back at him.

"We've got to go back and get Connor" Abby said, half crying with tears glistening in her eyes. She had figured that he wasn't behind her, but didn't go back without telling anyone.

"No, its to dangerous Abby" Cutter told her.

"But…"

"No, he can fend for himself" by now Abby had tears streaming down her face. She was looking Cutter straight in the face, and he could see she was breaking in two. Abby saw her chance and ran back down the tunnel as quickly as she could. She didn't care if she died, she would get to see Connor again. that's all that would matter.. She had been denying it for so long. She did love him. She might never get to say it now.

*************

"Let me go!" Jenny said, thumping Cutter.

"No one else goes! Becker, watch her" Cutter said. He sighed, looking down the tunnel in the hope they were back. But there was nothing.

*************

" Connor?" Abby managed to squeak out. She was surrounded by bats and knew she would get scratched to death if she didn't get out soon. She spun around when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Connor" she said, going over and latching herself to him.

"Abby, we need to get out of here. Look" she turned around slowly to see all the bats slowly creeping up on them, claws out, gleaming in the tiny torch light that was still alive. Abby froze.

"Abby come on!" Connor said, urgency in his voice. But she wouldn't move, and he didn't know why.

"No" she said "look" she slowly pointed beyond the curtain of bats to show two very scared looking diictodons.

* * *

**yayyy....... acn you see ho bored i am now lol (: awwww welllll**

**Dunno wen next part will be up cuz i havent written it yet lol but theres still loads to come so dont worry!!!**

**(: Lilayyyy :) !!!R&R!!!**


	9. Stealing

Jenny hadn't been this worried since Abby had gone missing last time

"They're going to be fine, they always are" Nick tried to sooth in her ear, but it didn't stop her pacing.

**************

"Ready?" Abby asked.

"No" Connor squeaked back.

"Lets go then" Abby said nervously. They both then started running through the bats to get their pets. Their hands were clasped together as they fought their way through.

"Finally" Connor gasped as they reached the other side. Abby was crouching down checking Sid and Nancy for any damage. "I don't think they're happy were stealing their food, Abby" Connor said.

"How do you know?" She asked, not moving.

"Well…that" He replied, spinning her round. Bats were now swarming all around them. Abby pushed Sid and Nancy towards the exit, almost begging them to go. She watched as they scampered down the tunnel, unnoticed.

**************

"What are they doing here?!" Becker exclaimed.

"They escaped from Abbys, ended up here" Cutter explained.

"That's what you were yelling about to them earlier" Jenny figured out, looking down at the diictodons, which were now at her feet. They began to gnaw at her trousers, almost pulling her, trying to get her to follow them.

"They need our help, Cutter, how much more evidence do you need" Jenny said, looking into Cutters eyes. She could feel her eyes start to sting. Cutter gave up.

"Lets go" he turned to Jenny "be careful."

"You too" she answered, before kissing him. Becker rolled his eyes and started to walk down the dark tunnel. Bats echoes were bouncing over all the walls. They were still going slowly.

**************

Abby was kick-boxing as many bats away from her as she could. Connor was swatting them with his hands. They stumbled over each other, both ending up crashing to the floor. The bats saw their chance. They all went up to the pair, thrashing about. Abby and Connor tried their best to shield themselves, but were still getting slashed. Abby's jacket had been completely ripped to shreds and had a deep gash down her leg. Connor had lighter cuts, but went all down his arms.

"Can you hear that?" Abby asked.

"Footsteps, yeah" Connor answered, after listening. The footsteps got louder and they saw Becker emerge. By now they were half sitting on each other, trying to keep each other from any more harm.

"You ok?" Becker shouted to them.

"Been better" Connor replied, batting another bat away from them. Abby groaned.

"What's up with Abby?" Jenny called, as she and Cutter rushed down the tunnel. "Oh my God, get them out of there. Now!"

* * *

**i have completely run out of ideas :S help (: R&R coz u will get cookies yeaaa (:**

**Lilay! (:**


	10. Sirens

"Come and get me!" Cutter was yelling, hoping the bats would lay off the younger pair. They all started to screech and, to Cutters relief, span around to face him. They all raced off after Cutter, as he sprinted down the tunnel.

***********

"You ok?" Jenny said as she and Connor helped Abby up. Half her jeans had turned a reddish purple colour.

"I'm fine" she said, making them let go of her. She fell back into Connors arms. She looked up at him, a grin spreading over her face. "Oh god, Cutter" Abby said, remembering why she could now stand up freely, not going to get ambushed by bats on steroids. "Is the anomaly still open?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get them back through. Before we got here, he told me to wait until he got back again, not go in case they are still going through. I just hope he's ok."

"He won't let himself die after you snogged his face off earlier." Becker said, turning around from his position at the mouth of the tunnel. Jenny turned red as Connor and Abby turned to look at her, wide eyed.

"'Bout time!" Connor said, half laughing.

"Well what about you two!" she quickly retorted, causing a deathly silence to cover them. Cutter suddenly appeared.

"It shut… why is it so quiet in here" everyone turned to Becker "What the hell did you do to make them stand here like complete lemons?"

"I, well, sort of told them about what happened with you and Jenny earlier" he said with a nervous grin on his face. Cutter just looked at him in horror, and looked like he was about to attack Becker. Luckily, his plans were cut short by Abby, who had fallen to the floor, causing everyone to jump. She mouthed 'ow.'

"Sorry" Abby said, after looking at everyone's faces "can't feel my leg." Connor carefully peeled back her jeans leg to reveal the cut, which was still bleeding quite heavily..

"You really need to go to hospital, Abby" Connor said worriedly " can you walk?"

Connor pulled Abby up and she started to walk. She was wobbly and found it impossible to walk in a straight line.

"You look like you're drunk" Connor smirked.

"Oh, ha ha" she said " Can we just go while I do, while I do have feeling in my leg"

***********

It seemed like an eternity getting back to ground level. The sun looked brighter than ever and Connor had ended up with Abby leaning on him for most of the journey. He had sat down next to her as they waited for an ambulance, which had been just called for by Jenny. Cutter and Becker were having an argument about the reveal. Connor was looking over at them.

"This is good" Connor said.

"I know" Abby replied quietly, which startled Connor, he didn't know she was listening. All noise was slowly being drained out by blaring sirens of an ambulance as it swerved to meet them.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, been having quite a crap week this week sooo yea.... but here it is so Happy Dance XD**

**v good episode last week n this weeks look vvvv good =D carnt wait =D !!R&R!!**


	11. Visitors

Abby slowly woke up to see pearly white walls surrounding her.

"What the hell" she breathed, looking around, taking in everything. She looked around to see Connors head above hers, and only just succeeded in keeping in her scream. "What the hell" she said, louder this time.

"They knocked you out on the ambulance, you were half unconscious anyway"

"Oh" Abby said, staring Connor straight in the face

"Why did you come back to get me, Abby, you almost killed yourself."

"Yeah, I know" she mumbled , which was a completely different answer in her head of _'I don't care!'_

"C'mon Abby, why'd you do it?" Connor half pleaded, half demanded.

"Because…cause…um" Abby stuttered, trying to remember the conversation she had with herself when she was running down the tunnel "because I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"Abby, you shouldn't have almost killed yourself for me"

"Wait, I'm not finished. I wouldn't have been able to say this. I love you Connor Temple." Connor looked shocked, but Abby knew inside he was ecstatic. She was relieved she had finally got it out.

"Erm…well…um…wow" Connor was stammering.

"Shut up Connor" Abby whispered, leaning slowly up to him, when his head shot forward, kissing her. Abby could hear the door slowly creaking open, and could see stunned eyes on them. She pulled back, giggling, noticing the still stunned faces staring at them, namely Jenny and Cutter.

"Told you" Jenny said slyly, making everyone going slightly red.

"We should go" Nick mumbled, pulling Jenny to stop from any other embarrassment. He was thinking that he was going to kill Becker when he found him. Connor and Abbys eyes were stalking them as they left.

"Weird" Abby said and saw Connor turning around, nodding slowly.

"When can I get out of here, I hate hospitals" she grumbled afterwards. Connor spun around and went to ask somebody. It gave Abby time to think. Think about what she had just done. Think about how much she really did loathe hospitals. Think about how much Cutter was going to kill Becker.

Connor came back in as Abby was sniggering to herself. He coughed, causing Abby to immediately stop, but she couldn't stop the grin covering her face.

"They said you have to stay overnight, just to be sure" He said, hearing a little groan coming from her in response. Then a nurse walked in.

"Miss Maitland, you have a visitor" she said and Abby was automatically confused. Who else would be coming to see her, no one else needed to. She looked back at the door and saw the visitor.

"What!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorriee it took so long, tests anon and a rather severe case of writers bloc :( but its here now so yay. Next part will be up soon (:**

**Lilaay...x (btw i think Becker needs a first name, who agrees (: lol)**


	12. Memories

The nurse had turned and left and revealed Abbys visitor. She was starting to tremble slightly.

"Helen" she squeaked, looking at her standing at the doorframe.

"Are you ok?" Helen asked, the sarcasm thick in her voice. Connor had grabbed Abbys hand, and could feel she was shaking like a leaf.

"Go away, no one wants you here" Connor said, gripping harder onto Abbys hand. She rang the nurse to say she was going home, and before the nurse had time to argue, she had hung up. Her leg was able to keep Abby up well.

"How long was I out for" she whispered.

"A day" Connor said back, and Abby knew that's why her leg felt fine. Connor pushed Helen out of the way and led Abby along many corridors, pulling his phone out. As soon as they got outside, he phoned Cutter.

"Hi, how's…" Cutter started to say, but was cut off.

"Helen's here" Connor said.

"What! How did she find you?"

"I dunno, what are we going to do?" Abby started to nudge Connor as Helen had caught up with them. Connor hung up before Cutter could answer his question, guiding Abby again.

Abbys memories were all flooding back. Braking her ankle, getting dragged by Helen, then getting shot by her. By now Connor could see tears streaming down Abbys face. They finally got to the car when they saw an anomaly opening behind Helen. She took this chance. She pulled out a gun, pulled Abby back and said

"Follow me or I shoot her" Connor looked back to see Helen scribbling a note. He slowly walked over and was led through the anomaly with Abby. Helen threw down the note and put a stone on it, then also walked through.

*************

"Hurry up" Jenny was saying every minute, agitating an already nervous Cutter. They swerved and could see something glittering in front of Abbys mini "Hurry up!" she repeated, urgency in her voice.

*************

"Oh God" Jenny said, stepping out of the car, looking straight into the anomaly. Cutter looked down, seeing a piece of paper flapping in the breeze. He read it:

_Nick_

_If you want to see your friends again alive, come and get them. We're waiting on the other side_

_Helen _

"We've got to get them" Nick said, fuming, walking straight through, not thinking twice about it.

* * *

**Ok now it does help if youve read my other story cuz u wont understand what on earth was going on lol (:**

**n before i forget thanks kate for the idea of the hospital, really helped soooo yay (:**

**Lilayy....x**


	13. Growling

Abby had wished the anomalies hadn't been so sparse, now she have thought she couldn't have been more wrong. She and Connor were sitting in a room all to similar to the one they had found Jack in. Connor held onto her hand, 'Cor, she's freezing' he thought, looking over at her, Abby was thinking the same.

*************

"Helen!" Cutter was yelling, the anger building up inside him. He never got to vent out at Becker. He could hear the extremely faint growl of something, but it was too far away to see. "Helen!" he repeated, getting madder and madder.

"You came!" she shouted, but no one could see her either. Cutter was starting to get seriously pissed off.

*************

"Are you that hungry?" Abby asked Connor.

"What, why do you say that?" He questioned back, confused.

"Your stomach is growling really loudly!" she answered, pointing down.

"Abby, that's not me, but now you mentioned it, I am quite hungr…ow!" she winced after receiving a sharp blow in the ribs, courtesy of Abby.

*************

"Where are you, get out here!" Becker yelled, infuriated. He was tired of the games Helen played. Everyone was. Then he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He swiftly turned to see Helen emerge from darkness, a sly grin plastered on her face. "Where are they!" Becker called up to her, causing Jenny and Cutter to spin round too.

"Doesn't matter, they wont be able to be saved when you get there"

"Why!?"

*************

"That growling is getting seriously louder" Abby said, gripping tighter onto Connor hand, her nails digging in. He knew that, though, and knew that the others should have been there by now. They were stalling, but he didn't know why. He just hoped they would get there soon.

*************

"Becker, please tell me you have a hell of a lot of ammo with you" Cutter said as they were running around. They had a good idea where they were going to be after Jack. The place got trapped in looked too much like a prison.

"Why is Helen doing this again?"

" Something about _revenge_ and _we have to be stopped_." Cutter sighed. They were almost there, and they could hear growling.

*************

"Oh my God" Abby gasped, looking at the future predator in front of them, blocking the door. There was something all to familiar on its head.

* * *

**OMG that took ages sorry...tests argg! oh well last of them next week then no more YAY (:**

**Next part up as soon as i write it, will be easier though cuz i have ideas again **

**Lilaay (:**


	14. Sunlight

'Damn it!' Jenny cried. The three of them were now looking at a completely jammed door. Cutter had his ear pressed up to it, listening intently to a faint growling he could just hear. He knew there was definitely a predator on the other side of the thick piece of wood in front of him. He felt someone come next to him, and a quick whoosh of air as a kick made the door fall with a bang.

'Fair enough' he murmured, looking at Beckers smug smile. 'After you.'

Becker walked in and looked around, before signalling Cutter and Jenny in. jenny could hear her heart in her ears and was wary of the slightest sound around her. She felt a hand go to her shoulder

'Calm down' she felt Cutter whisper in her ear. Then there was a loud crash, causing all of their heads to swing round to the source of the noise . Cutter looked at his friends and swallowed, then turned back walking cautiously towards a corridor. He could hardly see anything except where sunlight cascaded through cracks in the old looking structure. Cutter took his first step down the corridor, not knowing what could happen. He tried to walk as quietly as possible, but it didn't stop his steps eerily echoing down the tunnel.

****

Abby shielded her eyes as sunlight poured through the now cracked ceiling, letting bats fly in, stunning the future predator as they flew around it, even through all the noise, Abby and Connor could hear footsteps, their loudness slowly increasing.

'Helen?' Abby asked, looking up at Connor, who shrugged. The predator suddenly emitted a high pitched squeal, causing both Abby and Connor hands to go flying to their ears, trying to block the sound. The squeal slowly died down as the predator slowly slumped to the ground.

* * *

**OMG Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry i havent done this for ageeees! But in My defence this month has been weirddd. its gone, exams, start of holiday, swine flu (!!), actual holiday then mad resh getting back to scholl and now its just boring at school sooooo i managed to finish this :D And yes its short but im just happy i got it on here finally :D**

**Merlin Tonight :D :D :D**

**Lily :D x**


End file.
